Omnipotent
by Multiple-Identities
Summary: When They created the world, three entities to rule over hunger, sanity, and health were created as well. Once extremely dangerous, omnipotent beings, the self-proclaimed "Nightmare Trio" suddenly find themselves powerless and trapped within their own creator's twisted game. Who ever thought surviving as a mortal could be so difficult?
1. Chapter 1

Omnipotent: Chapter 1 - The mighty have fallen.

Sanity woke up feeling uncomfortably hot and itchy. Wispy blades of grass tickled her ears and the sides of her neck, and what felt like a small, sharp rock dug painfully into her scapula. Wind drifted lazily over her petite form, but it did nothing to cool her burning, pale skin.

The strangeness of the situation chased away the lingering clutches of sleep, and she immediately tried to piece together her scrambled memories.

As Sanity tried to figure out what was going on, she became aware of a voice speaking nearby. She wanted to see who the speaker was, but her eyelids refused to so much as flicker. It was almost as if some invisible force was keeping them glued shut.

She was forced to remain motionless and listen to the speaker with strained hearing.

"...Say pal, you don't look so good."

She recognized the voice instantly. It was Maxwell, the deranged magician brought here by Them to sit on the nightmare throne and act as a puppet-master.

He was in charge of bringing more unfortunate victims to Their world and toying with them for Their amusement. He also conjured up an assortment of strange beasts to make survival more challenging. Things from vicious hounds and giant birds, to sentient clockworks and bloodthirsty spiders. The things he didn't like, he banished to the caves.

Sanity didn't normally interact with Maxwell. Mr. Skitts was her messenger, so she didn't have a need to converse with the unstable human.

She found it surreal being so close to him.

"Looks like you really lucked out this time," he continued. "Maybe you should have thought twice before angering Them. Better find something to eat before night comes!"

There was a soft rush of air as Maxwell vanished.

Once his oppressive presence was gone, she was able to open her orange eyes and slowly push herself into a sitting position.

Sanity squinted in the sunlight, shielding her face with a hand. Her eyes weren't accustomed to light. She spent most of time underground, in the ruins with Maxwell's 'failed experiments'. The brightest thing down there were the light-bulb flowers and nightmare lights, and she rarely went near either of those.

After her eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of the surface world, she looked around at her surroundings.

The landscape was beautiful, really.

Uniform, lime-green grass spread across the valley, flattening in waves with each gust of wind. Groups of pine trees and clusters of shrubs occasionally broke up the flat stretch of hilly terrain. In the distance, the trees thickened and formed into a foreboding-looking forest, but even that didn't subtract from the breathtaking view. Brilliant, white clouds glided slowly across the balmy, blue sky.

The picture-perfect valley could have easily been taken straight out of a fairy tale. Even Sanity, a creature of darkness and bone-chilling cold, could appreciate the majestic scenery around her.

She fervently wanted to sit down and contemplate her situation, but she had a worrying suspicion that she was no longer immune to the dangers of the world. If Maxwell was right and she had somehow offended Them, then Charlie would be out to get her. As much as it pained Sanity to admit, darkness was now a very real threat and she couldn't afford to ignore the possible danger of being trapped without a light source.

Wasting time was a certain death sentence.

With a defeated sigh, she started collecting the materials necessary for making a fire. Once she was guaranteed a Charlie-free night, she could spend her entire night brooding.

* * *

"Oh, this isn't good."

Healthy frowned at the landscape as if it had deeply offended him.

The savanna stretched as far as the eye could see - and with his robotic, third eye, Healthy could see very far indeed. Dry, coarse grass covered the dusty terrain, with the occasional boulder marring the otherwise perfectly flat surface. He could see a herd of giant, woolly bovinae in the distance, contentedly munching on some yellow tufts of grass.

Like the other two members of the Nightmare Trio, Healthy didn't often leave the ruins. He was created by darkness, and lived in darkness.

In saying that, he definitely preferred the warmth of the sun over the freezing cold tunnels down in the ruins. It was, dare he say it, _refreshing_ to be comfortable with the temperature. On the surface, he didn't have to wrap himself in as many layers of clothes as humanly possible - like Sanity did. He could just wear his sleeveless vest and be content.

However, that was about the only comforting thing about the situation he was in.

From what little information he got from Maxwell, he had somehow managed to offend Them. Not that Healthy really cared - he lived to be a pain. It was his job, really.

What he _did_ care about was the utter lack of warning.

One moment he was down in the ruins munching on roasted eels with his two comrades, the next he was on the surface world with little to no explanation on how he got there.

Oh, and his head hurt. As if his problems weren't bad enough.

Healthy spent a few minutes just standing there, staring at the herd of beefalo shuffling around in the distance. Then he realized that this wasn't, in fact, a dream, and he really had been banished from his home and thrown into Their game.

If he were any other person, Healthy would have lashed out in anger and started swearing up a storm. However, anger wasn't really his style. Annoyance, maybe, but he didn't do outbursts.

No, he kept his cool no matter what the situation. Getting angry would only amuse Them.

With that in mind, he turned and began walking in a random direction. The savanna lands were nice and all, but he needed food, and he didn't imagine attacking a beefalo to kill and eat would end well. Healthy was many things, but suicidal wasn't one.

* * *

Hungry was not impressed.

As if waking up on the _surface world_, of all places, wasn't bad enough, he had been attacked, chased, and almost devoured by a horde of bloodthirsty hounds. _Then_, after running half-way across the scorched biome, tripping over a tumbleweed once or twice in the process, he had accidentally stumbled upon a feeding buzzard, which proceeded to squawk at him angrily give him a nasty peck on his arm.

Now Hungry was couched behind a very large boulder, cradling his injured limb to his chest and trying desperately not to think about his dirty, torn tailcoat.

This was all _Their_ fault.

He didn't know what he had done to anger them, but he didn't really care anymore. He stopped caring when he woke up in a desert, right beside a mound of bones that housed a pack of vicious canines. He _really_ stopped caring when he realized that, for some reason, he had been kicked out of his home and thrown into Their sick, twisted game with no idea how to survive.

Oh, yes, and his powers were gone, which only served to make things even more frustrating. How could the manifest of hunger do his job without his abilities? _Was_ he even the manifest of hunger any more, or just a regular, useless human?

Hungry curled his lips in disgust.

No, he absolutely refused to believe he was _human_. Just because he no longer omnipotent didn't mean he was automatically a mortal. He was just... inconvenienced, at the moment. That was all.

Inconvenienced and utterly defenseless.

Slowly, he moved out of his hiding spot. He peeked over the boulder first, making sure no dangers were nearby, before standing to his full height - which, admittedly, wasn't all that grand - and looking around for a direction to walk in.

He needed food. Already his stomach was cramping painfully and demanding nourishment. He didn't exactly trust the cacti nearby, but if worst came to worst, he could risk their thorny exteriors to eat the fruit within.

He still needed light, though. Since he was no longer protected by Them, Charlie would be out to kill him as well.

Hungry was no fool. Without his powers - and possibly even _with_ his powers - he was no match against the untouchable beast within the darkness. If Charlie caught him without light, she would destroy him in mere seconds.

...If something _else_ didn't kill him first, that is.

* * *

Author's note: RIGHT. So. Where do I begin? I've been playing Don't Starve for awhile now, and I've been reading a lot of the fanfiction for it. There's some very good stories out there, and I've been inspired to start my own! However, I didn't want to go with the usual plots. Most OC-centric stories start with the character waking up in the Don't Start realm with Maxwell speaking to them, and then they usually meet up with Wilson and yadda, yadda, yadda. There's nothing wrong with that plot, but I wanted to add a bit of a twist. My OCs aren't from the normal world. They were actually created by Them - the ultimate-creators of that world - as the embodiments of hunger, sanity, and health. They were created in the ruins, and spent most of their time in the ruins, but now their powers have been stripped away and they're, more or less, humans with unusual quirks trapped on the surface world.

The idea sounds kind of weird, but bare with me. I have the whole story planned out, and it'll make sense - I hope - as the story goes on. And yes, I plan on adding all the original characters as well. After all, that's what people are after, right? Wilson, Willow, and all that? Though personally, I really like WX-78, Webber, and Wes, and most of the time I look for them in a fanfiction. Sadly, they aren't very popular characters...

ANYWAY. I'll post cover picture soon, so you get an idea of what my three OCs look like. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Omnipotent: Chapter 2 - How to leap over flames.

In hindsight, Wilson really should have thought better than to ask Willow to get him some _charcoal_, of all things.

Not that Willow was complaining. No, she just had a really strong suspicion that "get me some charcoal" didn't translate to "burn down the entire forest". Not that she cared or anything. The forest looked so much better now that all the trees where alight with beautiful, uncontrolled flames. If Wilson didn't appreciate her efforts, then too bad for him.

The dark-haired girl smothered a grin at the sight.

All around her the forest burned brightly. The flames spread quickly and climbed up the trees, winding and wrapping around the branches and consuming everything in their path. The green foliage whined and hissed as it was burnt to a crisp, and the sounds of snapping and falling branches could be heard from all directions.

If Willow wasn't utterly immune to fire, she might have been worried. All escape routes were cut off, and the flames was quickly closing in. However, fire didn't harm her and she had no reason to be worried.

So, she strolled calmly through the burning forest, ignoring the laws of physics when fire licked at her skin, and peered around at her handiwork.

What was her job again? Oh, yes, to get charcoal. She knew there was an actual reason behind setting everything on fire. But, where to get charcoal? She couldn't cut down a tree while it was still burning. She had to wait for the flames to cook the trunks first, and _then_ cut it down.

Which meant that she had to wait.

With a sigh, she sat down on a fallen - and still burning - log. Propping her elbow up on her knee and resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, Willow waited for the world to stop burning.

* * *

Healthy could see the irony in the situation.

After walking aimlessly for hours, he finally stumbled across a forest. At that point it was beginning to get dark, so he wasted no time rushing into the thick group of trees, heedless of any dangers that lurked within. He immediately started looking for the right materials to start a small fire to protect him from the dangers of the night: aka, Charlie.

Healthy didn't notice the smell at first. He was too busy grabbing the fallen branches off the ground and searching for a good spot to settle down for the night. When he did finally notice the smell, he jerked his head up in shock and looked around.

It was the smell of smoke. There was a fire nearby.

Healthy grinned, recklessly abandoning his search for wood. He sprinted even deeper into the forest, eager to find the cause of the smoke. After all, if there was a fire, there was probably another survivor.

Healthy had never communicated with a human before.

He wasn't like Hungry. He didn't think humans were all that bad. In fact, he found them rather fascinating, and he looked forward to the prospect of actually speaking with one. Not many humans came down to the ruins, and when they did they were often killed very quickly.

Hungry - very reluctantly - interacted with a woman once, before the poor human was promptly eaten by a depths worm. She was the first and only human Healthy had ever seen, and even then it had been from a distance.

The sound of crackling and popping reached his ears, shortly followed by a mighty crash as a distant tree hit the ground.

Healthy slowed to a stop, frowning in confusion.

There was fire alright.

Fire _everywhere_.

There were no humans nearby. Healthy couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. He had been looking forward to socializing, but no human could live through such an blazing inferno.

Oh, and what an inferno it was.

The entire forest was burning. Thick, dark smoke billowed into the air, making the skies flint-grey. Flames brought down trees, and leapt from branch to branch, and the air was dry and suffocating.

A branch fell right beside Healthy, almost landing on his head.

It was then he realized that he was powerless. If fire touched him, it would _hurt_. His skin could burn now. He could bruise, bleed, and get _injured. _He wasn't the manifest of health anymore. Healthy was more or less a human.

...And humans could die.

Cringing in realization and mentally cursing his stupid mistake, Healthy turned and tried to head back the way he came.

A wall of flames greeted him.

He took a step back in shock. The branch must have spread the fire behind him while he stood there thinking about his sudden mortality.

Healthy glanced around, frantically searching for another escape route, but it was no use. He was surrounded on all sides by a sea of fire. He racked his brain for ideas, but the acrid smoke and overwhelming heat was making thinking difficult. While he stood there hopelessly, his safe zone was quickly growing smaller.

It was ironic, alright. The very thing that was supposed to keep him safe during the night was about to kill him.

"Hey!"

Healthy frowned. Was he hearing things now? That almost sounded a voice. So, not only was he going to die, but he was going to die _insane_? Fantastic.

"Over here!"

There was that voice again. It sounded so real.

Healthy turned in the direction of the speaker, half expecting it to be Maxwell, or some other unpleasant demon who enjoyed torturing others for the sake of amusement.

"Don't just stand there! Get over here before you burn to death!"

It... wasn't Maxwell.

A short distance away, on the other side of the fire, was a man with the most peculiar hair Healthy had ever seen before.

"Oh, hi there! So I'm not going insane. That's a relief," Healthy replied, flashing a grin.

"Hurry up, would you? Unless you _want_ to die."

"Hurry up where?" Healthy asked. "You may have noticed that I'm surrounded by fire. Unfortunately, I haven't yet discovered how to make myself fireproof. If you could tell me how to be immune to heat, I would be most grateful."

That earned him a strange look.

"The fire is thinner over here," the man replied. "You're going to have to run across it."

Healthy stared at the raging inferno.

"Hm. Maybe I had this all wrong. I think _you_ might be the insane one here," he mused, touching his chin in thought. "Or maybe you're a sadist. This world seems to have an abundant of those."

"It's your only chance! Just do it!"

"You're not the most patient of humans, are you?" Healthy tsked. "Fine, fine. If you insist. You might want to stand back, though. That fire looks like it's spreading."

The human gave him a confused frown, but listened all the same. Healthy jogged over to the fire. The human wasn't lying; there wasn't any foliage for the fire to spread, so it was weak and very thin.

He tilted his head this way and that, looking for the least damaging path to take. There weren't many options.

Healthy shrugged, before sprinting across the wall of flames. Thankfully he wore boots and jeans, so the fire didn't even get to touch his skin. He managed to startle the man a bit, though, which was amusing.

"Hey, thanks for that," Healthy said. "The fire caught me a little off-guard. It came out of nowhere."

"I'm not so sure about 'nowhere'," the man said in a flat tone, looking _extremely_ unimpressed. "I don't suppose you saw a woman in there, did you? Black hair, pigtails, most likely flicking a lighter on and off?"

"A woman?" Healthy echoed. "Uh... no? I didn't really look, to be honest. Too busy trying not to burn to death and all."

"Right," the man said with a sigh, briefly pinching the bride of his nose.

"Is your friend missing?"

"Not so much as missing as wreaking havoc on the world," he replied, dropping his hand from his face. "You better come with me back to my camp. It's getting dark, and the Grue will be out soon."

Healthy raised his eyebrows in question.

"The Grue?"

"Omnipresent night monster," the man replied absentmindedly, already walking towards his camp. Or, at least, Healthy presumed that's where he was headed. "It attacks in complete darkness, when it can't be perceived. Or, at least, that's what I've gathered. I don't really have much to work with yet."

"Do you mean Charlie?" Healthy asked.

"Charlie?"

"...The omnipresent night monster," he said slowly. "Her name is Charlie."

The man gave him a weird look.

"You named the night monster?"

Oh, right. As far as this man could tell, Healthy was just another random, clueless human trying to survive. He should probably keep the whole I'm-actually-a-supremely-powerful-creature-that-used-to-live-underground thing a secret. Humans behaved strangely when they were faced with the unknown, and Healthy didn't fancy having a spear lodged in his eye-socket.

"You named her as well," he replied.

"Yes, but..."

"So you can't judge me."

"_Yes_, but... why Charlie? It's such an ordinary name."

"Why Grue? What does that even mean?"

"...Willow came up with it. She's the woman I was talking about before. Which reminds me," he said, turning towards Healthy and sticking his hand out. "I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? My name is Wilson Percival Higgsbury."

"Healthy," he replied with a grin, grabbing and shaking Wilson's hand.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Healthy."

"...I see."

Healthy quickly realized his mistake.

"It's, uh, it's just a nickname," he said a little too quickly. He needed a _human_ name. Something to blend in with. _Healthy_ wasn't exactly low profile. "My real name is..."

He blurted out the one and only human name he could think of.

"William," he said. "My name is William Carter."

Surely Maxwell wouldn't mind if he burrowed his name for awhile.

* * *

Author's notes: So, yeah. Wilson and Willow are introduced. In my story they've been surviving together for a short while. I hope I get their personalities right. I only have their in-game quotes to go off, so I imagine Willow is kind of spunky, rash, and a little bit hotheaded. And a pyromaniac, of course. And Wilson is... Wilson. I know he's a scientist, and he's super smart and all that, but a lot of his 'quotes'' are very... normal. He doesn't really use a lot of fancy words. Now Wickerbottom, on the other hand... she's going to be a PAIN to write, because she uses a lot of really scientific words that I have to google to understand. Ugh.

So... anyway. Who's everyone's favorite character? Who should I write in sooner rather then later? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Omnipotent: Chapter 3 - To be human.

Hungry glared at his small fire with all the bitterness he could muster.

A few days ago he was one of the most powerful creatures in the world. He had near unlimited power at his fingertips. Maybe not as much power as Maxwell or Charlie or _Them_, but it was close enough.

He was the embodiment of hunger, for crying out loud! If he didn't like something, he could make it starve to death before his very eyes. He could make it wither away and die, just like that. There wasn't a single creature he had to fear, because he could destroy almost anything he came across by simply _touching_ them.

Or, at least, he _used_ to be able to that.

Hungry tossed a log onto the fire with more force than necessary, then rested his chin on his knees and scowled furiously.

He found himself wondering if the other two were in the same situation.

Sanity would probably be dead within a day. She was far too absentminded to be a survivor, and without her powers she was even more fragile than Hungry. The first thing she probably did was wake up, sit down, and spend most of the day thinking about her situation.

That woman could contemplate for _hours_.

Then again... she also had those shadow creatures. Even powerless, they would still follow her orders unquestioningly. Now that he thought about it, she didn't really _have_ to worry about dangers, because other than Charlie, the shadow creatures could easily defend her against all threats.

So really... she _could_ waste time thinking about life if she wanted to. She only had to worry about food and firewood.

Healthy had an even worse chance at surviving than Hungry and Sanity-without-her-shadow-creatures combined. It wasn't that Healthy was weak. Actually, he was the strongest of the Nightmare Trio, and could definitely take a beating. If he really put his mind to it, Healthy could most likely survive the longest out of the three of them.

It was just that... he was so damn _reckless_. The lunatic rushed headlong into dangerous situations just for the heck of it. Hungry couldn't decide if he was a masochist, enjoyed the thrill, or was just plain insane.

At that point he was leaning more towards the latter.

And Hungry? Well, Hungry was the weakest of the Nightmare Trio. He hated to admit it, but it was true. Sanity could command an entire army of shadowy monsters onto her enemies, Healthy could kill someone by looking at them with that damn robotic eye, and Hungry... well, Hungry could leach the energy from living organisms by touching them. But he had to _touch_ them, which was easier said then done in some situations. And he couldn't turn his ability off... which wasn't always a good thing.

An ominous creaking sound of snapped Hungry out of his thoughts, and he glanced towards the forest in annoyance.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Woodie grinned as another tree crashed to the floor, scattering leaves and twigs as it fell. It hit the ground with a mighty thump, throwing up a dust cloud upon impact.

"Woooo!" Lucy cheered. "That one was a monster. Let's chop down another!"

"Getting sort of dark, Lucy," Woodie replied, glancing up at the sky. "As much as I hate to say say it, we have to head back to camp. Can't get stuck out here when it's dark, or else the night monster will get us."

"Awww," she said, sounding disheartened.

"We can always chop down some more trees in the morning," he reassured her.

"Alright," she replied, sounding a little less mopey. "Let's chop up this tree and head on back. At least we'll have plenty of wood to last the night!"

Woodie chuckled as he walked over to the felled tree.

"That we do, Lucy," he replied, raising her above his head.

He brought Lucy down upon the tree with a crack. A dent appeared in the truck, and after a few more powerful swings the tree was cut in half. In a matter of minutes, it was cut into more manageable chunks, which he shoved into his backpack.

"Right, that should do it," he said, hefting Lucy and flashing her a grin. "Let's head back!"

Or, at least, that was the plan until he heard a yell in the distance.

"Eh? What was that?" Woodie asked, turning towards the shout.

"It sounded like a person," Lucy said, sounding worried. "We should go see what's going on, Woodie. They might need our help!"

"I think you're right," he replied, already walking.

Another yell prompted him to start running.

As he grew closer, more sounds greeted him. Violent rustling and slow, heavy thumping - almost like very loud footsteps. The shouting turned out to be a man, who was currently barking an variety of swearwords that even had _Woodie_ blink in shock.

That man did _not_ sound pleased.

As Woodie pushed through a cluster of shrubs and took in the scene, he understood why.

There was a living, moving tree. It's branches formed elongated arms which ended into splintered, claw-like branches, and it was walking on two stubby, thick 'legs'. The leaves parted and formed into two hollow eyes, and a gaping, twisted mouth, which was set in a very prominent frown.

Woodie had seen some pretty strange things in his life, but as he watched the living tree take a swing at the man and chase him around a tiny campfire, he couldn't help but think this was the strangest.

"Should we help him?" Lucy asked uncertainly.

"...Probably," he replied. "Don't really know _how_, though..."

The tree was _huge_. Woodie was all for being a hero, but he wasn't stupid. Attacking that tree would bring only pain and death, even if he _was_ a lumberjack. And his only weapon was Lucy, which he didn't want to risk.

He needed a better plan.

"You should call him over here!" Lucy spoke up.

"Eh?"

"That man," she said. "Call him over here and run from that thing. It's not moving very fast, is it? You can easily outrun it."

"Well, that's true..."

The man was having an easy time running away from it. In fact, he was making circles around his fire, refusing to leave the area of light, and even then the tree couldn't catch up with him.

They could easily get away.

"Hey!" Woodie shouted, waving Lucy in the air to grab the man's attention. The blond glanced over, looking startled. "Over here! Quick!"

The man's expression changed from surprise to annoyance instantly. He glanced at the tree briefly, before turning and sprinting over to Woodie.

Woodie turned and ran back into the forest, hoping the man could keep up with him. The tree let out a howl of rage and lumbered after them, but Lucy was right - it was much too slow to give up a chase.

In only a few minutes the two outran and lost the living tree.

Woodie slowed to a stop, glancing up at the sky again. They still had about half an hour before the night monster came out. That was heaps of time to get to his camp and start a fire.

"Ha!" Woodie said, turning towards the slim man and flashing a grin. "What a rush, eh? That thing couldn't keep up with us if it's life _depended_ on it!"

"You," the man panted, clutching his stomach and bending over slightly. Clearly, this guy didn't get out much. If his ridiculously fancy suit meant anything, he didn't have to. He probably paid people to do everything for him. "This is all... your fault!"

"My fault!?" Woodie exclaimed, shocked by the man's audacity.

"You and that _stupid_ axe," he snapped, glaring daggers at Woodie.

"What did you say about Lucy!?"

The man straightened up, giving Woodie a bitter look.

"Exactly _how_ many trees did you cut down?"

"Eh!?" Woodie was torn between outrage and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Those _things_," the man hissed, "only attack if you cut down trees. _A lot_ of them."

Woodie frowned.

He had been cutting down trees since he was ten, and hadn't come across _any_ living tree until a few minutes ago.

The man glanced around, looking pained.

"And now," he said, sounding uncomfortable, "we are going to be disemboweled by Charlie. Perfect."

"Who?"

"We need a fire," the man said, ignoring Woodie's question. "You, lumberjack, make a fire."

Woodie had a sudden urge to throttle the irritating man.

"That little snob!" Lucy said. Woodie wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"I have a camp nearby," Woodie replied, carefully controlling his temper. "If we hurry, we'll make it there before nightfall."

"Fine," the man said, giving Woodie a half-lidded look. "Lead the way, then."

Woodie ground his teeth together and stormed off towards his camp. The blond-haired man followed, looking irritated.

"You're welcome, by the way," Woodie said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"For what?"

"For saving your life," he growled.

The man snorted and didn't respond.

Woodie clenched his hand around Lucy. By the end of the night, the blond would either have a broken nose or be unconscious. Woodie wasn't sure which, yet.

* * *

Author's notes: So... yeah. Hungry pisses even me off, and I'm his creator. Hm.

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! So, um, any ideas for who Sanity should meet up with? I know where this story is heading, and it doesn't really matter who she ends up with because ALL characters will eventually end up in the story, but that character will just get more spotlight... xD

-TomekTTX: Thank you! :P

-Techietonic: Ummm... this IS an OC story. It's not entirely ABOUT my OCs, but it's still got my OCs as main characters. Thanks for the review, though! xD

-That one kid: Thank you for the review! I can't really say their perks yet, because it contains spoilers, but I will say this: They have low whatever their name is. For example, Hungry gets hungry quickly. Healthy has low health. Sanity is more liable to go insane. There's a reason for this. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Omnipotent: Chapter 4 - Doomed to repeat.

It was difficult being human. Everything was out to kill her.

After waking up, Sanity went on a search for wood. During her search she came across a small village filled with crude-looking houses and chubby pigmen wandering aimlessly about.

It wasn't exactly the company that she was used to, but given the circumstances she figured being too picky wasn't a good idea. Also, the humanoid swine may very well be the only sentient creatures beside herself in the nearby area, and she wasn't about to pass up what might be her only chance to get back to the ruins.

With that in mind, she approached the pig-village, intent on asking where a nearby cave entrance was.

"Excuse me," she said, walking over to one of the pig-man dithering around on the outskirts of the village. "Could you please direct me towards a cave - "

"I KILL NOW!"

"DIE!"

"YOU GO SMASH!"

"RAAAAWR!"

And so began Sanity's many unfortunate experiences.

After being chased by a group of extremely aggressive pig-men, Sanity decided that she would have to be more careful in the future.

It didn't pay off.

She found a strange-looking carpet in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by giant, marble pillars. In the middle there was a grand statue of Maxwell, and around the base of the statue were a couple of snoozing clockworks.

The clockworks down in the ruins didn't attack her, so she thought it would be the same on the surface world.

She thought wrong.

"Would you be so kind as to - "

The group of clockworks charged at her the moment she stepped onto the carpet, and for a second time that day Sanity ended up fleeing across the field. Fortunately the clockworks gave up quickly and began to hop back, leaving Sanity to stop and muse about her current situation.

"The creatures up here appear to be more hostile than the creatures down in the ruins," Sanity muttered to herself, glancing back at the retreating clockworks. "Yet, humans are not able to survive down there, but can live up here for quite some time. How strange."

She frowned, touching her chin in thought.

"Or maybe it is I who is the strange one," she said. "I do not belong up here, after all."

As the landscape began to turn dark, Sanity went back to her previous task of finding wood. She went around the pig-village, mindful of the territorial creatures within, and headed into a nearby forest.

Every now and then she caught a glimpse of Terrorbeak or Crawling Horror out of her peripheral vision. Whenever she looked at them head-on, however, they vanished, which she found extremely disturbing.

Normally her shadow creatures only did that to things that they were stalking.

Had she become food to them? Did they not recognize her?

The thought was unsettling.

It wasn't long before Sanity spotted something amongst the trees up ahead. It was a brief flash of white that caught her eye, and as she drew closer she realized the flash of white was really a giant, bulbous pod.

She had seen that silvery material before. Normally the substance was spread out on the ground, like a twisted, white rug. Or perhaps a death-trap would be a more accurate description, as the creatures that created the fine strands of silk usually hid in the shadows waiting for an unfortunate victim to tread upon their web.

Sanity wondered if the spiders on the surface world were anything like the ones in the ruins. If the clockworks were anything to go by, she assumed that answer would be a solid 'no'.

Still, it was worth a try.

She once again abandoned her search for wood in favor of asking for directions, heedless of the possible dangers of approaching spider nests.

"Pardon me," she said, walking over to the closest arachnid. "Could you tell me where a cave entrance is?"

* * *

"Your pets are nothing but a nuisance."

"They are our _friends_, not our pets."

"Either way, they are still a nuisance."

Wendy frowned at the spiders scuttling about in the distance, searching for food now that the sun was dipping behind the mountains.

Her companion wasn't bothered by them at all - he didn't really _need_ to be, thanks to his monstrous appearance - but she didn't trust the little pests at all. Even though their camp was a good distance away from the cluster of spider nests, the arachnids kept wandering too close for her liking.

She had been bitten once. She didn't want to be bitten a second time. It was hard enough getting Abigail to stop attacking them the first time.

Personally, Wendy didn't really care that her sister kept killing the spiders, but her companion got upset each and every time one of the hairy monsters keeled over. And since she was now living with the spider-boy, she had to be mindful of his feelings.

Or at least _try_ to be.

"We don't think they are a nuisance," Webber muttered sullenly, poking their fire with a long stick.

"Of course _you_ don't," Wendy replied, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "They don't attempt to devour you every time you tread on their silk."

"It's our fur," he said. "They feel it and know that it's us, so they don't attack."

"That's good for you, but not so much for me," she told him. "Perhaps I could kill one or two of them and make some shoes out of their skin. Then I would be able to traverse by their nests without being eaten."

"No!" Webber protested, staring at her in horror. "You can't! How would you like it if someone killed you for your skin?"

"I would be dead, so I wouldn't have any feelings on the matter," she said in a remarkably dry tone.

Abigail whispered in agreement.

"Please don't hurt them," Webber said, resorting to pleading. "Just walk around their nests. No one has to die..."

"I have no intention of harming your pets," Wendy replied. "What good would that do? If I harm one, the entire nest will come out and attack me. Not even Abigail is strong enough to protect me from a horde of abnormally large spiders."

Webber gave her an uncertain look.

"Do you promise?"

Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I promise," she said. "I will not harm the arachnids."

"Okay," he replied, looking a little more relaxed.

"That woman, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about it."

Four pairs of confused eyes turned towards her, all belonging to the spider-boy. Wendy nodded her head in the direction of the spider nests, and Webber followed her gesture.

On the other side of the clearing, right on the edge of the cluster of spider eggs, a dark-haired woman casually strolled out of the forest, over to the spiders, and then started... talking with them.

It was obvious the woman hadn't noticed Wendy or Webber yet, because she didn't even spare them a glance.

"Who's that?" Webber asked, eyes going wide.

"I don't know, but she's about to be obliterated," Wendy intoned.

"We have to warn her!" Webber exclaimed, dropping the stick and scrambling to his feet. "Watch out! They're going to eat you!"

The woman turned her gaze over to Webber, looking oddly calm despite the situation.

The moment her eyes left the spiders, the group of arachnids began letting out a chorus of hisses and shrieks. In a matter of seconds, the number of spiders had doubled and they were all scuttling towards the unsuspecting woman, jaws open wide and fangs glittering in the low levels of light.

Wendy decided if someone was stupid enough to try and strike up a conversation with giant spiders, they deserved to be eaten.

"Look out!" Webber shouted, already running towards her.

The woman turned back to the spiders. Instead of screaming in terror or bolting like a _normal_ person would have done, she merely stared at them contemplatively and tilted her head to the side.

Alright, not stupid then.

She was utterly brainless.

Wendy got up anyway, and brushed her skirt off. Abigail drifted closer, letting out confused little whispers.

"I don't know either, Abigail," Wendy said, bending over to grab her spear. "I suppose we shouldn't just stand aside and watch her die, as tempting as that sounds. Come, let us save that foolish woman from her impending demise."

Wendy headed over to the stranger, Abigail following closely. Webber was hopping from foot-to-foot anxiously, trying to convince the woman to run.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there!"

"Oh, so they _are_ aggressive," the woman muttered. She squinted at Webber. "Are you not one of them? Can you not command them to cease?"

"Uh, no," Webber said, frowning in confusion. "They don't listen to us unless we feed them meat."

"What a shame," she said with a sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to run a third time. This is getting bothersome."

"Enough with the chit-chat," Wendy butted in, grabbing the woman's hand and _forcing_ her to run. "If we don't leave this area soon, we will _both_ become meals."

"I suppose," she muttered, following Wendy without complaint. "I was hoping the spiders wouldn't stray too far from their nests, but it appears that I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Webber asked, running beside them despite the fact that he wasn't in any danger. "Spiders _always_ leave their nests when it's dark."

"Not always," the woman replied cryptically.

Fortunately, the group didn't have to run for very long before the spiders gave up on eating them. Once the trio were a good distance away, they let out shrieks of annoyance and began to head back to their nests.

Wendy watched them go with a blank expression, before turning to the stranger.

"What, exactly, were your intentions?" Wendy demanded.

"I was just wondering if they could take me to a cave entrance," the dark-haired woman replied, as if such a question was perfectly obvious. "The pig-men weren't very helpful, and neither were the clockworks. It seems everything is out to kill me today."

"How long have you been here?" Wendy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Here?" The woman frowned, looking thoughtful. "I woke up in a field a few hours ago, if that's what you mean."

Although Wendy still thought the woman was quite stupid for trying to communicate with giant spiders, at least she had an excuse now.

"You've only been here one day?" Webber asked.

"Define 'here'."

"This world," Wendy replied. "Where else?"

"Oh," the woman said, looking bored. "In that case, I've been here my whole life. I woke up on the surface today, though."

"You... live underground?" Webber muttered, looking even more confused.

"I used to," she replied. "It appears that is no longer the case. They must have gotten bored with me and banished me up here, which is rather unfortunate."

"Who's they?" Webber asked.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. All I know is that They created this world and all the creatures within it, including myself. I've never actually _seen_ Them, but I've been speculating that They are omnipresent, omnipotent beings that cannot be perceived in any way, shape, or form. Whether that's the truth or not remains to be seen."

Wendy was beginning to feel the dull throb of headache forming.

As if living with a spider-boy-mutant wasn't tiring enough, now Wendy had someone who was clearly delusional on her hands. Delusional and stupid enough to put herself in highly dangerous situations without the least bit of concern.

As if survival wasn't difficult enough.

"Darkness approaches," Wendy said, cutting off Webber before he could ask another question and prompt another confusing response. Wendy had heard enough insanity for one day. "Let us return to our base and survive another night."

"Very well," the woman said. "But first, may I ask a question?"

"Yes?" Wendy replied tentatively, half-turning towards the strange woman.

"Do you happen to know if there are any cave entrances nearby?"

* * *

Author's notes: Third of the Nightmare Trio. Hungry wasn't kidding about Sanity being absentminded. And perhaps just a tad naive...

Anyway. RainingCatsForecast (love your name, btw), requested Webber and Wendy. And so, I give you Webber and Wendy! :) And with that, all three OCs have met up with someone. Which means I'll have to get more creative in terms of adding the rest of the cast. .-.


End file.
